1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interfacing system, and more particularly, to a system and method for interfacing between a digital TV receiver and a plurality of remote controllers, remote controller thereof, and remote controller signal transmitting method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as broadcasting environments rapidly change into digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting, set-top boxes enabling the conventional analog TV to receive digital broadcasting or digital broadcasting receivers spread worldwide in a geometrical progression. Digital broadcasting stands in the spotlight because of its plenty of attractions such as image and sound qualities superior to those of the conventional analog broadcasting and various multimedia functions including home shopping, home banking, internet search, home office, VOD, etc.
In order to view digital broadcast via digital TV or to request necessary information to the digital TV, a remote controller is generally used as an input means. In a data broadcasting system based on Java, Java API (application programming interface) and Java application connected to the Java API to execute a predetermined control operation are needed to control a signal inputted from the remote controller. In this case, the API and application are established on Java foundation.
In case that Java application is an application used for a specific STB/DTV only, each receiver manufacturer may define a separate Java API of its own to use. Yet, in case that Java API standard is already defined, a contents provider (CP) producing Java application provides the Java application according to the defined Java API standard and the receiver manufacturer manufactures a product supporting the Java API standard.
Generally, the Java API standard associated with a remote controller is disclosed in the HAVi (home audio/video interoperability) Level 2 User Interface specification. The HAVi Level 2 User Interface specification is a universal remote controller associated interface adopted by both American data broadcasting standard and European data broadcasting standard.
Yet, in the current HAVi Level 2 User Interface specification, API enabling to support one remote controller is defined only.
This is because there exists no difficulty in controlling a predetermined system using one remote controller only.
Yet, if data broadcasting becomes generalized later, a multitude of viewers will enjoy a game with individual remote controllers, respectively. Furthermore, if a multitude of viewers view several broadcasts on one screen, they will be able to select their favorite broadcasts using a plurality of individual remote controllers, respectively.
However, the conventional broadcast receivers fail to support a plurality of remote controllers using the HAVi Level 2 User Interface specification, whereby users are unable to control a corresponding broadcast receiver using a plurality of remote controllers, respectively.